El Heredero Black (The Black Heir, Traducción, continuación)
by SandyCis
Summary: Harry escapa de los Dursleys a los diez años de edad y se encuentra con el prófugo Sirius Black. Su vida entera cambiará mientras descubre su destino. Para aquellos que se quedaron picados con esta historia: Continúa la traducción desde donde se quedó, el capítulo 22 por la maravillosa traducción de Sakurita85 /s/4962125/1/Black Heir Traduccion


**Capítulo 22: Loki y el Cáliz de Fuego.**

 **Disaclaimer Traductora:** Esta historia no me pertenece, fue creada por la maravillosa imaginación de FirePhoenix8 con los personajes de J.K. Rowlling. Es una traducción consentida, por supuesto. No estoy ganando ningún dinero, Blah, blah, blah.

 **Disaclaimer Autora:** Esta historia está basada en los personajes creados por J.K. Rowlling pertenecientes a ella y varios editores incluyendo pero no limitado a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books y Warner Bros., Inc. No se está consiguiendo ningún dinero y por lo tanto no hay ninguna violación a ninguna marca o derecho de autor.

Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo. Sintió su piel apretarse contra su pecho jadeante hasta dejarlo sin aliento y soltó un atormentado gemido de necesidad. Se sentía como si estuviera envuelto en un agradable fuego ardiente, sintió unas manos tocando cada parte de su cuerpo. Sintió el calor aumentaba en su interior. Ojos escarlatas lo miraban, apoderándose de cada centímetro de su piel. Pudo escuchar palabras en pársel silbando contra su oído y una ligera lengua arrastrándose por su mandíbula, a lo largo de su cuello y hasta su pecho. Arqueó la espalda necesitando. Sintió los largos dedos tocándolo, moviéndose más y más. Dejó escapar un fuerte gemido.

Orión se despertó febril y aturdido, cubierto de sudor ¿Qué demonios había sido ese sueño?

Sacudió la cabeza y se tocó la piel. Todavía estaba muy caliente, se sentía como si estuviera recuperándose de una fiebre alta. Su mente se sentía lenta, como si no quisiera despertar.

Orión se sentó en su cama y se frotó los ojos. Él había estado teniendo sueños extraños desde hace un tiempo, pero poco después se olvidaba de ellos, sólo se mantenían las sensaciones. Y las sensaciones lo estaban perturbando, por decir lo mínimo. Se sentía como si necesitara algo. Recordaba toques acompañados de placer, de placer erótico. Se preguntó si esos sueños no tendrían nada que ver con ser un adolescente. Quizás los otros chicos también tenían ese tipo de sueños. Tal vez su mente le decía que estaba listo para algo más. Su relación con Lezander era firme y ya se había entregado a largas sesiones de arrumacos y caricias, pero Orión no se sentía listo para cualquier otra cosa, aunque sabía que Lezander ya lo estaba.

El sueño lo había abandonado por completo. Se sentía inquieto, tendría que hacer algo. Miró a su mesita de noche y vio uno de los muchos libros que Lucius le había dado durante el verano; _Apropiado Protocolo Mágico y Conducta Adecuada para un sangrelimpia_ Orión suspiró, bueno, eso seguramente podría inducirlo al sueño. Pero necesitaba hacer algo más físico.

Orión se levantó y silenciosamente se deslizó fuera del dormitorio. La sala común estaba vacía. Hizo un tempus y vio que eran las tres de la mañana. Tal vez no podía dormir porque al día siguiente se iban a Hogwarts.

Los dos primeros meses de clase habían sido muy intensos, como si los profesores quisieran que aprendieran lo más posible antes del torneo. Incluso los estudiantes que no iban estaban muy emocionados y siempre se acercaban a los personajes de la delegación para darles consejos y expresar su apoyo. Y los estudiantes que sí iban habían comenzado a reunirse después de clases para practicar hechizos juntos.

Incluso Viktor Krum se había acercado a él para extenderle la mano en señal de amistad y pedirle perdón por haberse enojado con él cuando Orión usó el hechizo en pársel en el Torneo de Duelo. Después de pasar un poco tiempo con Krum, Orión vio que era una buena persona, no era brillante o interesante en una conversación, pero era un buen duelista y Orión disfrutaba las conversaciones que mantenía con él acerca del Quiditch.

Calypso había estado estudiando furiosamente y siempre arrastraba a Lezander y él a la librería para aprender más hechizos que pudieran ser útiles. Orión sonrió al pensar en ella. Estaba un casi histérica, siempre murmurando acerca de la importancia de ganar el Torneo de los Tres Magos a fin de levantar la reputación de las escuelas oscuras como Durmstrang.

Las clases habían sido muy interesantes, especialmente Oclumancia y Legeremancia. Lezander se sobresalió gracias a sus naturales muros mentales y Calypso dominó rápidamente la Oclumancia. El profesor Selvans hizo que Orión y Lezander comenzaran con la legeremancia. Era mucho más difícil que la oclumancia pero Orión estaba determinado a ser bueno en eso.

Había visto de primera mano a Voldemort utilizándola y quería ser capaz de lanzar el hechizo sin varita y sin necesidad de mirar a los ojos al igual que Voldemort. Él no estaba remotamente cerca de ese nivel de experiencia, con sólo dos meses de práctica, pero estaba decidido a conseguirlo en los dos años que de clases que tenía. La facilidad de Calypso para la oclumancia hizo que Orión se preguntara si debería revelarle algunos de sus secretos. Se había sentido culpable por haberle dicho a Lezander acerca de que era Harry Potter sin haber podido decirle a ella.

Pero ahora que ella estaba aprendiendo oclumancia rápidamente tal vez pudiera decirle la verdad. Ella era su mejor amiga y siempre confió en él y él confiaba en ella completamente. Así que tal vez en un futuro no tan distante pudiera decirle. Alguien iba a encontrar la verdad tarde o temprano y ella se sentiría traicionada porque él no le dijo, además de que necesitaría todo el apoyo que pudiera llegar a conseguir para cuando el gato estuviera fuera de la bolsa. Orión decidió que tal vez le contaría ese año.

Orión miró alrededor y cuando vio que estaba solo se aplicó rápidamente un encantamiento desilusionador y dejó los dormitorios de cuarto año. Miró a su alrededor y corrió a la primer aula.

Rápidamente conjuró algunas velas y las encendió, después agitó su varita para acabar con el desilusionador. Se paseó por el aula con un sentimiento de aprensión. Tenía la sensación de que algo iba a ocurrir ese año. Podría ser su nerviosismo con respecto al Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero sentía que era otra cosa. Había muchas cosas que le molestaban. Por las cartas de Draco había descubierto que Ojoloco Moody estaba enseñando Defesa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Eso casi lo hizo abandonar la delegación.

Sirius le había contado hace mucho tiempo sobre el legendario auror y su profundo odio contra las artes oscuras. Pero eso no lo había preocupado, a pesar de que estaba preocupado por Calypso *. Ese hombre había liderado el ataque en Rosier Manor que resultó en la muerte de su madre y su tío. Estaba preocupado acerca de lo que su amiga podría hacer ante la presencia de Moody en Hogwarts. Pero lo que más temía era el ojo mágico del mago. Recordó que Sirius le había contado sobre algunas de sus propiedades y sólo después de haber agotado los recursos de la biblioteca sobre aditamentos mágicos respiró un poco más tranquilo.

De acuerdo a su investigación el ojo mágico sólo podría ver a través de hechizos de glamour normales, capas de invisibilidad medianamente poderosas, encantamientos de desilusión y la ropa (la parte de la ropa era un poco perturbadora en opinión de Orión) pero afortunadamente no era capaz de ver a través de hechizos oscuros de sangre como el que usaba para cubrir su cicatriz. Así que no tenía ninguna razón para preocuparse de eso.

Pero todavía quedaba Ollivander y su varita, y no necesitaba decir que pasaría todo un año bajo la mirada de Dumbledore, podría ser desastroso si el vejete consiguiera descubrir algunos de sus secretos. Y también estaba Snape, aún no sabía de qué lado estaba. Ir a Hogwarts era peligroso para él pero por el otro lado, el castillo contenía muchos misterios que necesitaban ser explorados.

Quería encontrar la cámara secreta y explorar a fondo; también necesitaba robar su capa de invisibilidad. No se había olvidado de su búsqueda para obtener las reliquias de la muerte, y aunque estaba mucho más interesado en la piedra de resurrección que en cualquier otra coa, Karkaroff le había dicho le había dicho que tenía que conseguirlos todos. El porqué, no lo sabía pero seguiría el consejo de Karkaroff.

Orión también estaba preocupado por Remus. La última carta que había recibido de él decía que Remus ya se había puesto en contacto con las manadas de hombres lobos y que iba a unirse a ellas. Orión se alegró de que Remus tomara en cuenta sus consejos y de que regresara a las manadas para evaluar la situación y tratar de tomar el mando, pero temía por la seguridad de Remus.

Mordred sabía que Greyback era feroz y desequilibrado, esperaba que Remus pudiera asumir el control con sutileza sin enfrentar a Greyback hasta que tuviera suficiente apoyo de los otros hombres lobo. Esa había sido la última carta y Remus le había dicho que no iba a ser capaz de comunicarse con él mientras estaba con las manadas, ya que vivían separados de cualquier comunidad mágica o muggle y no podía correr el riesgo de que alguna lechuza fuera vista entregando cartas cerca de los campamentos.

Orión se cardó el cabello suavemente con los dedos y exhaló lentamente. Tratando de relajarse. Tenía que gastar un poco de energía para conseguir sacar su mente del montón de preocupaciones. Aspiró profundamente y comenzó a vaciar su mente. Se centró lentamente en su núcleo interno y lo estimuló. Veloces destellos negros comenzaron a rodear su núcleo y sonrió sin abrir los ojos. Se estaba haciendo bastante bueno en convocar su magia oscura a voluntad.

Después de la primera vez en la que conjuró las flamas negras en su habitación de Malfoy Manor, no había parado de practicar. Al principio siempre terminaba exhausto y con pocos resultados, pero poco a poco había conseguido mejorar en eso y ahora no era tan tedioso o difícil conseguir movilizar su magia negra.

Para efectos más poderosos necesitaba pensar en su ira y deseo de venganza, pero también había aprendido que los primeros indicios de magia llegaban más fácilmente si estaba relajado y tranquilo. Su entrenamiento en oclumancia estaba siendo de gran ayuda para conseguirlo, y ahora estaba usando esas habilidades de meditación para acceder a su magia negra.

Se concentró más y levantó su mano derecha. Pensó en la forma que quería que su magia tomara. Cuando estaba enojado podía conjurar llamas negras con facilidad pero cuando estaba en calma, como ahora, su magia tomaba una nueva forma. Con los ojos cerrados y la mente tranquila y relajada, sintió su magia corriendo a través de su cuerpo y subiendo su brazo.

La sintió inmediatamente en su mano y abrió los ojos. Sonrió cuando vio los resultados. Ahí, flotando a pocos centímetros de su palma extendida estaba un oscuro orbe de agua negra en constante movimiento. Parecía hipnotizado a los movimientos de las suaves marcas en la superficie y se tuvo una sensación de tranquilidad. Tocó la superficie con el dedo índice de la otra mano y sonrió cuando sintió la frialdad del agua en la punta del dedo.

Se concentró con más fuerza e hizo que el remolino de agua fuera más rápido hasta que pequeñas olas se movían violentamente a través de la superficie. Él entrecerró los ojos y consiguió que la esfera se expandió, las olas chocaban violentamente unas contra otras y sintió la temperatura caer. Los escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo mientras hacía girar el agua helada y con un brusco movimiento de mano empujó el globo hacia adelante y vio que se convertía en un chorro de afilado hielo negro que voló por el aire y se estrelló ruidosamente contra una pared.

Orión avanzó y se arrodilló frente a los grandes y destrozados cristales negros. Tocó uno y retiró rápidamente el dedo que ahora tenía un corte superficial por haber tocado el afilado borde de uno de los fragmentos. Sonrió para sí. Sí, él se estaba volviendo muy bueno en eso.

De repente los vellos de su nuca se erizaron y sintió una frialdad envolviéndolo. Se puso de pie apresuradamente y al darse vuelta se encontró con una blanca aparición fantasmal.

Él la miró con la boca abierta. En todos sus años en Durmstrang esa era la primera vez que veía desde que salió de la Cámara de los Susurros. La longeva pequeña mujer con largo cabello oscuro y penetrantes ojos oscuros flotaba frente a él con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

― Veo que has estado practicando. No está mal, pero se puede hacer mucho más. ― Dijo con voz sobrenatural. ― Esa fue una miseria en comparación con lo que realmente puedes hacer. Orión cerró la boca y arqueó una ceja.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? Esta es la primera vez que nos hemos reunido desde ese día.

Ella flotó hasta él y le dijo en voz baja mientras lo atravesaba con sus ojos negros:

― Oh, te he estado observando. Siempre. Y sé más sobre ti que tú mismo. ― Orión frunció el ceño.

― Usted me dijo que respondería a mis preguntas cuando la encontrara.

Ella se río y su voz sobrenatural resonó en las paredes del aula.

― Pero tú no me has encontrado. Yo vine a ti.

― ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a encontrarla? ― Preguntó Orión con exasperación. ― Ya busqué en el castillo y no he encontrado nada. ¿Por qué no me dice ahora lo que quiso decir hace tantos años con que soy algo más, algo inesperado?

Ella lo alcanzó con su mano diáfana y brevemente le tocó la mejilla. Orión sintió una extraña algidez en el lugar que tocaron los dedos antes de que ella bajara la mano y se alejara. Flotó por encima de él y respondió con calma:

― Tú todavía no estás listo para encontrarme. Tus preguntas tendrán que esperar. ― Orión frunció el ceño.

― He esperado desde hace algunos años. Tengo el derecho de saber acerca de lo que estaba hablando. No me gusta que jueguen a mi alrededor.

Ella lo miró con diversión y levantó un pequeño dedo para señalar su cuello

― Lo primero que necesitas es alguien más para responder tus preguntas.

Orión miró lo que estaba señalando y sacó el colgante de ónix de su camisa. Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y susurró:

― Eso… ¿Las reliquias de la muerte están relacionadas con usted?

― En cierto modo. ― Contestó sucintamente. Orión estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y espetó:

― Sólo dime lo que quisiste decir con eso de que soy algo inesperado. ¿No soy lo que usted quiere que sea? ¿Es por eso que no me lo dice? ― Ella lo miró con seriedad y respondió:

― Tú eres algo más, pero también eres lo que estaba destinado a ser. A quien tanto yo como otros hemos estado esperando. Tendrás tus respuestas cuando estés listo y ese trasladador no se activará hasta entonces. Sólo después de que seas capaz de encontrarme. ― Ella le dio la espalda y comenzó a desaparecer.

― ¡Espera! ¡Por favor, espera! ― dijo Orión desesperadamente ― ¡¿Qué soy?! ― Ella se giró y susurró suavemente:

― Lo que hemos planeado por innumerables siglos, Vindico Atrum. ― Y luego desapareció.

Orión permaneció aturdido en medio de la sala de clases y sintió que la temperatura aumentaba a nivel normal. Le dio vuelta a las palabras en su mente. Ella lo había llamado "Vindico Atrum", reflexionó, una frase latina… "Atrum" significaba oscuridad… "Vindico" tenía varias interpretaciones; el libertador, protector, vengador, el elegido*… ¿qué había querido decir? ¿El Libertador de la Oscuridad? ¿El Elegido de la Oscuridad? ¿El protector de la Oscuridad?

¡¿Qué significaba todo eso?! Orión quería gritar de frustración. ¿Por qué no estaba listo para saber cosas sobre sí mismo? ¿Y por qué dijo que sabía más sobre él de lo que él mismo sabía? Y ella sabía de sus poderes cuando sólo Voldemort los había visto en el pasado. Nunca le había dicho o hablado a nadie sobre ellos.

Ella pudo haberlo visto practicando pero ¿cómo sabía que podía hacer mucho más? Que sus poderes pudieran in mucho más allá de lo que podía hacer en ese momento. ¡Una miseria! ¡Ella había dicho que su espectáculo de magia del día había sido una miseria en comparación con lo que era capaz de hacer en realidad! Entonces seguramente tenía que practicar más y ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

Frunció el ceño y miró a su colgante de ónix. Ella fue capaz de verlo como lo que realmente era; un colgante de las reliquias de la muerte que en realidad era un trasladador a alguien. Nunca había pensado que los espíritus de la cámara de los Susurros y las Reliquias de la Muerte estuvieran relacionados. Podía tener sospechas de que los espíritus habían interactuado con Karkaroff en el pasado, pero no tenía ninguna evidencia. Karkaroff nunca los mencionó.

Pero ahora no tenía ninguna duda, las reliquias de la muerte estaban relacionadas con los espíritus y los espíritus estaban relacionados con las reliquias de la muerte. ¿Tal vez sólo sería capaz de encontrar a los espíritus cuando tuviera las reliquias? Orión suspiró, eso tomaría mucho tiempo… Pero no, ella había dicho que los encontraría después de que hablara con la persona a la que el trasladador iba a llevarlo. Así que tal vez no necesitaba encontrar las reliquias primero. ¡¿Pero cuándo iba a funcionar el maldito trasladador?! Irritadamente Orión lanzó un hechizo para desaparecer los cristales negros y las velas y se encaminó de regreso a su sala común.

Al entrar en la sala común se detuvo a mitad del paso cuando vio a una pequeña figura sentada tranquilamente en uno de los sofás. El niño tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar concentrándose o meditando. Orión se acercó silenciosamente y de inmediato sintió la pequeña agitación en su magia interior que sentía cada vez que se acercaba al otro chico.

Al principio le había confundido que su magia reaccionara a la presencia del otro chico. Sobre todo porque no sabía nada de él ni había interactuado con él nunca. En especial porque sólo había empezado ese año. Lo había observado durante esos primeros dos meses y una sospecha surgió en su mente, pero nunca se había acercado al otro chico. No estaba seguro. Pero las señales estaban allí. Cómo el que él nunca hablaba con nadie, siempre optó por mantenerse al margen, nunca tuvo amigos y siempre utilizaba grandes túnicas que casi lo cubrían por completo.

Orión se quedó en silencio contemplando al muchacho de cabello oscuro cuando sus ojos negros se abrieron y se fijaron en Orión. El chico frunció el ceño y dijo malhumorado:

― Ah, eres tú. ― Orión frunció el ceño y se sentó delante del otro chico diciendo con calma:

― Sí, sólo yo.

― ¿Qué quieres, Black? ― Espetó el chico.

Orión dudó, pero decidió que esa conversación se había pospuesto por mucho tiempo. Atravesó al muchacho con los ojos y dijo en voz baja.

― Quiero saber si te estás preparando para ser un nigromante, Loki. ― Loki le frunció el ceño ferozmente.

― ¿Por qué piensas eso?

― Nunca entendí por qué rechazabas todos los intentos que los estudiantes han hecho para llegar a conocerte a través de los años. Siempre te mantenías alejado del resto sin hablar con nadie. Pero creo que ahora sé por qué. Tendría sentido si quisieras ser un nigromante. ― Respondió Orión con seriedad. Viniste a Durmstrang sabiendo que querías ser uno, es por eso que rechazas todo contacto humano. Me pregunto cómo supiste desde tan temprana edad que querías ser uno, o que tienes la capacidad de ser uno.

― Oh ¿entonces finalmente te diste cuenta? ― Dijo Loki bruscamente. ― ¿Y ahora tengo que aguantar todas tus preguntas sólo porque tu diminuto cerebro fue capaz de llegar a la razón de mi comportamiento? ― Orión se encogió de hombros.

― Yo sólo tenía curiosidad.

― ¿Por qué te lo diría? ¿Qué te interesa? ― Dijo Loki con furia.

― Probablemente nada ― Respondió Orión con calma. ― Pero he sen…. ― Él vaciló y miró a Loki con incertidumbre.

― ¿Sen-qué? ― No estoy de humor para aguantar tus juegos, Black. ― Escupió Loki. Orión perdió la paciencia y soltó con enojo:

― No estoy jugando juegos ¡Sólo quería tener una conversación civilizada contigo!

― Bueno, no tengo ningún deseo de hablar contigo ni ahora ni nunca. ― Se burló Loki.

― Has lo que quieras, entonces. ― Espetó Orión. ― ¡Recientemente he sentido compatibilidad con tu magia y yo sólo quería saber lo que era!

Orión se levantó enojado para ir a su dormitorio, pero entonces oyó a Loki decir sarcásticamente:

― ¿Así que finalmente lo sentiste? Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo te tomaría. ― Se dio la vuelta para mirar al otro chico y arqueó una ceja.

― ¿Entonces tú lo sentiste también? ― Loki resopló.

― Por supuesto que sí. Debes ser muy denso si te tomó tanto tiempo para saber lo que eres. ― Orión frunció el ceño y se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

― ¿Quieres decir que crees que podría ser un nigromante?

Loki le lanzó una mirada indiferente y se burló.

― No al ritmo que vas.

Orión inhaló lentamente, comprando tiempo para ganar más paciencia, y luego dijo en voz baja.

― Pero esto… esto que siento a tu alrededor es porque tú ya tienes el potencial para ser un nigromante al igual que yo ¿por lo tanto mi magia reacciona a la tuya?

Loki lo miró como si fuera la persona más tonta del mundo y acabara de decir algo completamente obvio. Orión rodó los ojos.

― Muy bien. Así que esa es la razón. ― Le frunció el ceño a Loki y preguntó. ― ¿Pero cómo sabías que tenías el potencial cuando sólo tenías once?

― Lo sabía incluso antes de eso. ― Contestó Loki con seriedad. Luego se burló. ― El que tú lo hayas descubierto sólo al ser mayor porque eres obtuso o tan solo mágicamente débil, no significa que otros como nosotros no lo sepan desde el principio.

― ¡No soy mágicamente débil u obtuso! ― Orión se defendió con enojo. ― ¡Hasta ahora yo no sabía mucho de nigromantes! ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ― Loki arqueó una ceja.

― ¿Tus padres no te dijeron y prepararon para ello? ¿No te explicaron las señales que debes buscar en tu magia con el fin de saber si tienes el potencial de ser un nigromante?

Orión le frunció el ceño y dijo bruscamente:

― Nunca he conocido a mi madre y acababa de conocer a mi padre hace unos años y, sinceramente, dudo que supiera algo de los nigromantes. Y ahora está muerto, así que no tengo a nadie a quién preguntar.

― Bueno, entonces lo siento por ti. ― Dijo Loki un poco más suavemente, aunque no mucho. ― Supongo que tu ignorancia no es tan terrible entonces, debido a tus circunstancias. Pero me atrevo a decir que tu familia debería haberte dicho, han entorpecido tu progreso.

― Pero ¿cómo iban a saber? ― Preguntó Orión con incertidumbre.

― Los poderes nigrománticos son hereditarios. Deber haber habido alguien en tu línea de sangre que fue un nigromante, quizás hace siglos, pero no obstante debió de haber dejado libros y bitácoras acerca de su experiencia y esas deberían ser reliquias de la familia. Por lo menos en las familias mágicas oscuras esos libros se guardan y se pasan al siguiente nigromante en la línea. Y una familia con un antepasado que fue nigromante sabe que los niños tienen que ser probados para ver si tienen el poder. ― Explicó Loki con impaciencia. ― Yo fui probado cuando tenía diez años, pero, por supuesto que mi familia ya sabía que iba a ser uno.

Orión pensó sobre la información que le habían dado. Pues bien, los poderes debían venir de la línea de Black ya que su madre era hija de muggles, pero entonces ¿por qué nadie lo había mencionado? Bueno, Sirius nunca había prestado mucha atención a la tradición familiar o la historia Black por lo que su ignorancia sobre el asunto se explicaba fácilmente, aunque era imperdonable en opinión de Orión. No tener en cuenta los antecedentes familiares, especialmente de una línea importante y de gran alcance entre los Black, era cometer una gran falta de respeto.

Pero su padre había sido muy inmaduro y descuidado así que con su carácter era bastante probable que hiciera oídos sordos a lo que sus padres estaban intentando enseñarle. Además de que Orión no tenía abuelos que pudieran haberle dicho. Se preguntó si Narcissa y Bellatrix sabrían algo al respecto. Aunque el linaje Black de Sirius era el principal y el más poderoso, compartía una gran parte de la historia con la línea de Narcissa. Pero ¿debería preguntarle acerca de poderes nigrománticos en la línea de sangre? Eso sólo conseguiría levantar sospechas y no estaba seguro de si era algo que quisiera divulgar.

Más bien prefería mantener sus ases en sus mangas, si nadie lo sabía y llegaba a ser capaz de convertirse en un nigromante en secreto, sería una gran ventaja. Y esas bitácoras y libros… tendría que ir a su bóveda de Gringotts a buscarlas. Nunca había entrado en la bóveda Black antes, pero la herencia se mantuvo allí. Miró a Loki y le preguntó con curiosidad:

― ¿Por qué tu familia ya sabía que tendrías los poderes sin haberte probado?

― Debido a que mi padre los tiene, por supuesto. ― Dijo Loki y cuándo vio la expresión confundida de Orión añadió con desdén: ― ¿No sabes nada?

La ira de Orión estalló y contestó bruscamente.

― Creo que ya hemos establecido eso ¿O no? Ya te dije que no sé casi nada acerca de los nigromantes. Así que no ¡no sé quién es tu padre.

Loki contestó completamente imperturbable:

― Bueno, mi padre es el Primer Necro Maestro Njord del Gremio de Nigromantes.

Orión parpadeó. ¿Gremio? ¿Tenían un gremio? Preguntó tímidamente.

― Er… ¿Un Gremio de Nigromantes? ― Loki rodó los ojos y resopló con fastidio.

― Tú realmente no tienes ni idea. ― Liego añadió con impaciencia. ― Sí, tienen un gremio ¿Cómo esperas que se organicen sin uno? Y tienen una jerarquía en la que toma décadas de experiencia y un montón de pruebas poder subir el escalafón. Y mi padre es uno de los tres Principales que comandan el Gremio.

Orión frunció el ceño.

― ¿Y qué hace exactamente el Gremio? ¿Por qué necesitan contar con una organización?

― No te puedo decir eso. ― Espetó Loki. ― Sólo un verdadero nigromante tiene derecho de solicitar la admisión o incluso aprender acerca de sus objetivos. ― Orión suspiró.

― Bien, entiendo esa necesidad de mantener el secreto. ― Miró a Loki con suspicacia. ― ¿Es por eso que quieres convertirte en un nigromante? ¿Para estar cerca de tu padre? ― El rostro de Loki se oscureció y Orión se apresuró a añadir en voz baja: ― Sería comprensible, ya sabes. Si mi padre hubiera sido uno probablemente yo también me habría convertido en uno. Quiero decir, por lo que sé, tu padre no puede interactuar mucho con ustedes, especialmente si él es tan poderoso. Así que la única manera de estar cerca de él sería que tú mismo te convirtieras en un nigromante. Debe ser realmente difícil tener un nigromante como padre….

― Sí, lo es. ― dijo Loki en voz baja. ― Él no puede tocarme o hablar conmigo. Apenas lo veo… ― Entonces miró a Orión con fiereza. ― Pero estoy orgulloso de quién es mi padre. Nunca le he recriminado nada por ser uno y no ser capaz de pasar tiempo conmigo.

Orión asintió y preguntó con incertidumbre.

― ¿Pero estás dispuesto a dejar todo atrás? Er… ya sabes, todo el asunto de perder parte de tu humanidad y nunca interactuar con otras personas…. ― Loki frunció el ceño y espetó

― Sí. Estoy dispuesto. Vale la pena. Es un pequeño precio a pagar a cambio del gran poder que tienen los nigromantes. ― Orión lo miró con recelo y Loki se burló. ― Es obvio que no estás listo y con todos los años que has despilfarrado sin prepararte dudo que seas capaz de convertirte en uno.

Orión no se ofendió. De hecho estaba muy atrasado en comparación a Loki. Loki ya estaba completamente aislado de todos los demás y no tenía ningún reparo en dejar a todos atrás con el fin de cumplir sus ambiciones. Miró a Loki y le dijo con seriedad:

― Yo no quiero convertirme en uno en realidad. Ahora que sé que tengo cierta capacidad para eso me gustaría explorar, pero no estoy seguro de si seré capaz de aislarme de los que amo. ― Se tragó la ahora espesa saliva antes de continuar en voz baja. ― Yo también lo estoy haciendo por mi padre. Y si estuviera en tu lugar, no dudaría un instante en convertirme en uno si eso significa que podría estar con él. Pero mi caso es diferente. Mi padre fue besado por un dementor. ― se detuvo y miró a Loki que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, Orión continuó. ― Quiero tratar de sacar su alma del dementor y regresarle la vida a mi padre. Pero incluso si lo logro ya no podré estar con él porque en ese momento yo estaría tan completamente sumergido en las artes que no podría regresar a lo que una vez fui. Así que estaría solo sabiendo que mi padre está vivo, pero sin poder estar con él o con los otros por los que me preocupo.

Loki lo miró con comprensión y dijo en voz baja:

― En tu caso es complicado. ― suspiró. ― Probablemente yo también querría rescatar a mi padre, sin importar el precio, pero saber que las probabilidades de éxito son casi nulas y el sólo averiguar si fallaste o tuviste éxito en tu cometido cuando ya es demasiado tarde para volver atrás, cuando ya se ha cambiado irreversiblemente… bueno, tal vez deberías pensar más profundamente acerca de lo que estás dispuesto a renunciar.

Orión miró a sus pies y dijo en voz baja:

― Sí. Es una elección difícil. Y como tú has dicho, he perdido muchos años, tal vez no voy a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para tener éxito incluso si me armo de valor en las artes.

― Tal vez yo me apresuré demasiado al decir eso. ― Dijo Loki con incomodidad. ― Quiero decir, si tienes la habilidad y el poder estoy seguro de que podrías ser un gran nigromante algún día. ― Orión sonrió débilmente y contestó en voz baja:

― Gracias Loki.

Loki asintió levemente pero no dijo nada más. Orión se puso de pie con cansancio y ofreció las buenas noches, incluso si sólo quedaban unas pocas horas de la madrugada. Justo cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras hasta su dormitorio oyó a Loki diciendo en voz baja:

― Buena suerte en el torneo. ― Orión sonrió para sí mismo y respondió sin mirar atrás.

― Gracias. Por todo.

-_-_-_-_-_-HPLV-_-_-_-_-_-

La primera cosa que Orión notó sobre Hogwarts fue que era muy cálido. Después de varias horas de viajar en las profundidades del mar, se alegró cuando su nave se acercó a la superficie del lago. Apenas recordaba el castillo desde la primera vez que lo vio durante la captura de su padre. Su mente había estado completamente ocupada con asuntos más importantes. Pero ahora podía ver que era un castillo hermoso, de un tamaño similar al de Durmstrang y desplegaba olas de magia muy poderosa. Aunque indudablemente Durmstrang era mucho más antiguo, tenía una sensación completamente diferente.

La principal diferencia radicaba en que Hogwarts tenía luz mientras que Durmstrang era oscuro; el color de las piedras le daba a los muros una sensación de que tenían la magia en ese lugar. Hogwarts parecía una acogedora casa mientras que Durmstrang se sentía como un imponente fuerte. Hogwarts manaba una sensación de felicidad y puerilidad, mientras que Durmstrang se sentía como magia oscura contenida y severidad.

Orión podía verlo hasta en los rostros de los estudiantes. Todos estaban despreocupados y relajados. En Durmstrang todos estudiaban con fiereza, siempre con el objetivo de mejorarse a sí mismos, no había mucho lugar para bromas y juegos infantiles. Y Orión tuvo que admitir que prefería Durmstrang, porque sabía que el ambiente que Durmstrang proveía era el mejor para entrenar magos poderosos y disciplinados, incluso si eso significaba una educación más seria y menos tiempo para jugar, valía la pena.

Fueron recibidos por los estudiantes de Hogwarts formados en filas junto a la escalinata de la entrada mientras veían asombrados la nave y murmuraban entre ellos. Vagnarov saludó de manera cortante a Dumbledore y Orión tuvo que reprimir una risita al ver que los dos no parecían llevarse bien, probablemente era porque Vagnarov había sido implacable en las negociaciones y ganado en muchas de las cosas que había solicitado.

Aunque los ojos de Dumbledore brillaban alegremente, Orión podía percibir la fuerte aversión que el viejo excéntrico tenía por su Director. Vagnarov simplemente escaneó a los estudiantes de Hogwarts con ojos fríos y astutos y una pequeña mueca en el rostro. Orión no podría estar más orgulloso de su director, era una fuerza a tener en cuenta.

Se reunieron y entraron en el Gran Salón. Orión vio a los estudiantes de Beauxbatons temblando en sus uniformes de seda azul pálido con enormes pañuelos suaves alrededor de sus cuellos, sentado a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Orión se quitó el abrigo de piel cara y enderezó su uniforme de color burdeos oscuro. Había quitado la cresta de Hidra del pecho de su uniforme. Vagnarov les había dicho que todas las crestas de la orden tenían que ser retiradas y que sólo el escudo de Durmstrang podía permanecer en sus uniformes ya que nadie fuera de Durmstrang podría saber acerca de las Órdenes o de cómo se organizaban los estudiantes.

Orión siempre se había preguntado sobre todo el secreto alrededor de su escuela, pero no iba a ir en contra de las reglas. Miró a su alrededor y vio enormes banderas de seda colgando de las paredes, cada una de ellas representaba una Casa de Hogwarts: rojo con un león de oro para Gryffindor, azul con un águila de bronce para Ravenclaw, la de color amarillo con un tejón negro para Hufflepuff, y verde con una serpiente plateada para Slytherin. Detrás de la mesa de los profesores, el mayor estandarte de todos llevaba el escudo de armas de Hogwarts: el león, el águila, el tejón, y la serpiente unidos en torno a una gran letra H. Pero la característica más impresionante era el techo transparente que mostraba el tardío anochecer.

Algunos libros alegaban que Salazar Slytherin había ideado y hechizado el techo abovedado para convertirlo en una maravilla mágica, diciendo que lo había hecho para que cualquier persona en Hogwarts pudiera sentir la inmensidad de nuestro mundo y nuestro lugar en él. Orión se preguntó qué habría querido decir con eso, considerando que fuera cierto.

La mesa más ruidosa, por mucho, era la de Gryffindor, fueron comentando bulliciosamente sobre los nuevos estudiantes y se puso mucho peor cuando Viktor Krum finalmente apareció de debajo de su enorme abrigo. Orión vio al idiota pelirrojo, Ron, mirando con la boca abierta a Krum antes de recuperar cierto grado de inteligencia y comenzar a agitar su mano hacia Krum y gritando por encima de las otras voces para que se sentara con él. Muchos otros estaban sacando plumas y pergaminos, obviamente esperando para saltar sobre Krum para pedirle autógrafos.

Orión vio a Draco en la mesa de Slytherin. Los Slytherins estaban mirando alrededor con un aire de suprema indiferencia pero vio los labios de Draco convertirse en una sonrisa cuando lo vio. Orión se volvió hacia Lezander que estaba recibiendo mucha atención de algunas chicas cercanas y a Calypso que miraba alrededor examinando el Gran Salón. Él les dio un codazo señalando la mesa de Slytherin y se acercó a Krum para decirle en voz baja:

― Si quieres escapar de sus fans ávidos, siéntate con nosotros y con algunos amigos en la mesa de Slytherin. Te prometo que no te molestarán.

La expresión osca de Krum se aligeró un poco cuando se volvió a mirarlo y dijo con alivio:

― Gracias, creo que aceptaré.

Orión se preguntó cómo es que Viktor había logrado sobrevivir a todos sus años en Durmstrang con un acento búlgaro tan grueso. Las clases se impartían en inglés ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes eran de diferentes países de Europa central y oriental y se les había enseñado inglés durante su infancia. Lezander todavía tenía un ligero acento que Orión no podía precisar pero que encontraba entrañable y Viktor Vlonski, aunque Ruso, hablaba inglés como un verdadero inglés, al igual el resto de sus amigos.

Krum y los otros estudiantes de Durmstrang se sentaron frente a Draco. Y Orión, después de recibir un rápido abrazo de Draco, se sentó entre Lezander y Calypso. Dumbledore dijo algunas palabras de bienvenida y les deseó que disfrutaran del banquete. Pronto platos espectaculares aparecieron en su mesa y conversaciones a gritos resonaban a través de la Gran Sala.

Después de presentar a Krum y sus amigos a Draco, Blaise, Theo, Pansy y Millicent, los ojos de Orión se desviaron a la mesa de profesores. Vagnarov estaba hablando cordialmente con la directora de Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime, si Orión no recordaba mal, y Dumbledore estaba hablando en voz baja con McGonagall. Recordó que Sirius solía hablar con mucho cariño de ella, decía que ella era muy estricta pero siempre justa y Sirius había amado a molestarla con sus hechizos durante sus días como merodeador.

Snape tenía un ceño profundo y miraba malhumoradamente a todo el mundo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron vio cómo se estrechaban los ojos de Snape y sus cejas se convertían en un profundo surco. Orión no le prestó atención y siguió con su inspección. Movió la mirada y vio Dumbledore dándole una rápida mirada de reojo antes de continuar su conversación. Orión contuvo el impulso de darle una mirada desagradable y continuó su inspección. Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando vio el ojo mágico de Ojoloco Moody girando en su cabeza para dar una mirada al rededor. Parecía estar mirando con demasiada frecuencia la mesa de los Gryffindor.

Orión sintió Calypso tensarse a su lado y se volvió a mirarla. Estaba pálida y sus ojos negros se redujeron en odio mientras miraba a Moody. Orión estrechó su mano debajo de la mesa y dijo en un susurro:

― Dije que estaría aquí. ¿Estás bien?

Los labios de Calypso se adelgazaron y dijo entre dientes:

― Sí. Puedo manejarlo. Es sólo que al verlo allí, en persona, después de todo lo que me ha quitado….

Orión le apretó la mano y susurró:

―Entiendo. Pero eres fuerte, sólo hay que mantener las apariencias. Tendrás tu oportunidad para vengarte una vez que comience la guerra.

Ella levantó el rostro para mirarlo y sus ojos brillaron cuando dijo con convicción

― Oh, él tendrá su merecido, me aseguraré de ello. Y lo voy a disfrutar inmensamente.

― ¡Ese es el espíritu! ― Dijo Orión con una sonrisa.

Draco había estado hablando con Krum lanzándole miradas petulantes a Ron Weasley por encima de las cabezas de muchos estudiantes, mientras que el otro chico se puso rojo de ira. Después de la conversación con Krum se había embotado, Draco se volvió hacia Orión y dijo con una sonrisa:

― ¿Cómo está Sylvana? ― Orión le sonrió.

― Furiosa, no paraba de sisearme por no traerla aquí y enviarla de vuelta a casa. Pero realmente traté de explicarle que las escuelas de baja categoría como ésta no admiten hermosas serpientes como familiares y ella no me creyó.

Draco le lanzó una mirada y replicó erizado:

― ¡Hogwarts no es de baja categoría!

― Tal vez no. ― Respondió Orión con una sonrisa. ― Pero yo no cambiaría Durmstrang por Hogwarts ni por un millón de galeones. Hay demasiadas restricciones ridículas en la magia aquí.

Draco resopló y dijo con arrogancia:

― Bueno, aprendimos sobre los Imperdonables a principios de este periodo.

Calypso se burló y replicó en un susurro petulante comprensible sólo para su pequeño grupo:

― Los aprendimos y practicamos el año pasado.

Draco frunció el ceño pensativamente hacia ellos y se giró a escuchar parloteo de Pansy.

Orión le dio un codazo en las costillas a Lezander, ya que había estado extrañamente tranquilo, y le dijo burlonamente:

― Estás consiguiendo un montón de miradas apreciativas. ¿Debo preocuparme?

― Tú también. Me atrevería a decir que somos los chicos más guapos de la habitación. Qué divino par que hacemos. ― dijo sonriéndole con picardía.

Orión lo miró con escepticismo. No había visto a nadie mirándolo con interés, claramente Lezander estaba bromeando. Calypso resopló cuando vio su expresión y dijo en un tono irritado:

― Realmente, Orión, eres completamente inconsciente cuando alguien muestra interés en ti. Tendrían que le golpeó con un palo de escoba en la cabeza para conseguir que te enteraras. Cómo te las arreglaste para conseguir un novio, está más allá de mí.

Lezander rio e intervino.

― Casi tuve que pegarle, eso es seguro. Pero finalmente calló después de muchos de mis avances. ― Orión lo fulminó con la mirada.

― No sé de qué están hablando, soy perfectamente capaz de distinguir cuando alguien está interesado en mí.

― Claro, por eso no te diste cuenta de que manojo de insulsas Beauxbatons mirándote, o el pequeño grupo de estúpidas chicas Gryffindor risueñas revoloteando sus pestañas mientras te echaban un vistazo. ― Se burló Calypso.

Orión frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor. No vio na… ahh, allí estaban. Sip, las había visto. Se volvió y dijo tímidamente:

― Bueno, son chicas, por supuesto que no me di cuenta. Si cualquier chico hubiera tomado interés quizá me habría….

― También hay algunos chicos…. ― Replicó Calypso con impaciencia.

Lezander interrumpió bruscamente.

― Él no necesita saber de ningún chico interesado en él, muchas gracias.

― Me encanta cuando te pones celoso. ― Dijo Orión con una risita.

Lezander se inclinó hacia adelante para ronronearle algo al oído cuando Draco intervino mientras le lanzaba una mirada desagradable en Lezander.

― ¿Me pasas la bullabesa, por favor?

Orión asintió y le entregó la sopera mientras Calypso lo miraba fijamente. Orión le frunció el ceño tratando de discernir qué estaba tratando de decirle y ella puso los ojos en el techo murmurando algo sobre los chicos densos. Orión se encogió de hombros y devolvió su atención a su comida.

Una vez que los platos de oro habían sido limpiados, Dumbledore se puso de pie de nuevo. Una especie agradable tensión parecía llenar el Salón en ese momento. Orión miró a la mesa de los profesores y vio a dos personas que acababan de llegar. Él los reconoció al instante, uno era el Señor Crouch y el otro era el mago que habló en la Copa Mundial de Quiditch. Se preguntó qué estaban haciendo allí.

― Ha llegado el momento.― dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo alrededor del mar de rostros vueltos hacia arriba. ― El Torneo de los Tres Magos está a punto de comenzar. Me gustaría dar unas pocas explicaciones antes de que traigamos el cofre, sólo para aclarar el procedimiento que vamos a seguir este año. Pero primero; permítanme presentarles, para aquellos que no los conozcan, al Sr. Bartemius Crouch, Jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional ― hubo un puñado de aplausos corteses ― y al Señor Ludo Bagman, Jefe del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos.

» El señor Bagman y el Sr. Crouch han trabajado incansablemente por los últimos meses en los arreglos para el Torneo de los Tres Magos ― Dumbledore continuó ― y ellos se unirán a mí mismo, al profesor Vagnarov ― "Maestro Vagnarov"i murmuró Calypso, indignada por la falta de respeto hacia el título del mago oscuro. ― Y a Madame Maxime en el jurado que juzgará los esfuerzos de los campeones

Ante la mención de la palabra "campeones", la atención de los estudiantes que ya escuchaban atentamente pareció afilarse. Dumbledore sonrió y dijo:

― Entonces el Cofre, por favor Señor Filch.

Un hombre desagradable, que había estado al acechando desde un desapercibido rincón en la sala, se acercó a Dumbledore llevando un gran cofre de madera con joyas incrustadas. Parecía muy antiguo. Un murmullo de emocionado interés se levantó de los estudiantes que miraban.

― Las instrucciones para las tareas que desempeñaran los campeones este año, ya han sido revisadas por el Sr. Crouch y el señor Bagman ― dijo Dumbledore mientras Filch colocaba con cuidado la caja en la mesa frente a él. ― Y se han tomado las medidas necesarias para cada desafío. A lo largo del año escolar, los campeones deben desempeñar tres tareas que los pondrán a prueba de diversas maneras... su destreza mágica, su audacia, su capacidad de deducción y, por supuesto, su capacidad para enfrentar los peligros.

Con la última palabra, el Salón se llenó de un silencio tan absoluto que nadie parecía estar respirando.

― Como ya saben, en el torneo compiten tres campeones. ― Dumbledore continuó con calma ― Un representante de cada escuela participante. Serán puntuados por lo bien que realicen cada una de las tareas del torneo y el campeón será aquél que consiga la puntuación más alta después de la tercera tarea y será premiado con la Copa de los Tres Magos. Los campeones serán elegidos por un juez imparcial: El cáliz de fuego.

Dumbledore ahora sacó su varita y golpeó tres veces en la tapa del cofre. La tapa se abrió lentamente. Dumbledore metió la mano y sacó una gran copa de madera, más o menos labrada. Habría sido totalmente anodina si no hubiera estado llena hasta el borde con danzarinas llamas azul-blanco. Dumbledore cerró el cofre y colocó la copa con cuidado en la parte superior del mismo, donde sería claramente visible para todos en el Salón.

― Cualquier persona que desee presentarse a sí mismo como campeón debe escribir su nombre y el de su escuela claramente en un trozo de pergamino y colocarlo en la copa. ― Dijo Dumbledore. ― Los aspirantes a campeones tienen veinticuatro horas para poner sus nombres en el Cáliz. Mañana por la noche, en Halloween, la copa devolverá los nombres de los tres que ha juzgado más dignos de representar a su respectiva escuela. La copa será colocada en el vestíbulo esta noche, donde tendrá libre acceso para todos aquellos que deseen competir.

» Para asegurar que no haya estudiantes menores de edad que sucumban a la tentación. ― Continuó Dumbledore. ― Voy a dibujar una línea de edad alrededor del cáliz de fuego una vez que ha sido colocado en el vestíbulo. Nadie menor a diecisiete años será capaz de cruzar esa línea. ― Luego añadió con una pequeña sonrisa. ― Con excepción de los estudiantes de Durmstrang a quienes se les ha dado un permiso especial para participar incluso si son menores de edad.

Gritos indignados explotaron a través de la Gran Sala y Draco le disparó a Orión una mirada furiosa. Orión y el resto de los alumnos de Durmstrang estaban aturdidos. No estaban enterados de que la excepción había sido hecha sólo para ellos. Orión había creído la restricción de edad de catorce años sería para todos las escuelas. Orión miró sin pestañear Calypso y ella parecía estar haciendo un poco de pensamiento rápido. Vio Vagnarov sonriendo en la mesa del profesor, pero parecía un poco tenso.

Calypso se inclinó hacia él y le dijo:

― Creo que el director Vagnarov intentó hacer que la restricción de edad fuera igual para todos, pero tal vez Dumbledore intervino en el último momento e hizo que Durmstrang fuera la excepción, y al decirlo en voz alta le tomó la delantera al Maestro Vagnarov ya que seguramente todos los otros estudiantes nos odiarán por eso y dirán que Durmstrang está haciendo trampas o algo así.

Orión asintió, eso tendría sentido, todo era una maniobra política para desprestigiarse entre sí y poner a los estudiantes en contra de la escuela oscura. Orión le disparó a Dumbledore una mirada oscura y la vieja focha finalmente silenció a los estudiantes que se quejaban en voz alta.

― Esto es por su seguridad. Ahora, quiero recalcar para cualquiera que desee competir que este torneo no es para tomarse a la ligera. Una vez que el cáliz de fuego haya seleccionado un campeón, él o ella tiene la obligación de seguir en el torneo hasta el final. El colocar su nombre en la copa constituye un contrato mágico vinculante. No se pueden cambiar de opinión una vez que hayan sido convertidos en un campeón. Por lo tanto, por favor estén muy seguros de que realmente desean de todo corazón participar antes de colocar sus nombres en la copa. Ahora, creo que es hora de dormir. Buenas noches a todos.

Los estudiantes de Howarts todavía parecían molestos con toda la situación. Cuando Draco se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, Orión lo agarró del brazo para hacerlo girar Draco gruñó.

― ¡Tú me dijiste que la restricción de catorce años también se aplicaría a Hogwarts!

― Lo siento, Draco. ― Dijo Orión en voz baja mientras miraba a los aireados ojos plateados de Draco. ― Realmente lo creía. No sabía que sólo iba ser aplicada a…. ―Draco retiró violentamente el brazo del agarre de Orión y espetó con furia:

― Entrené muy duro para el torneo durante estos dos meses después de que recibí tu carta confirmando el rango de edad. ¡Incluso le dije a mi padre! ¡Él espera que me convierta en campeón de Hogwarts y ahora Tendré que decepcionarlo y todo es tu culpa!

Se dio la vuelta y salió del Gran Salón. Blaise, Theo y Millicent le dieron a Orión miradas de disculpa y siguieron a Draco, mientras Pansy lo miraba por debajo de su nariz con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara.

Orión se quedó mirando tristemente el lugar por el que Draco se había ido, sabía lo emocionado que había estado y lo mucho que quería que Lucius se sintiera orgulloso de él. Le parecía doloroso que Draco se hubiera formado tales expectativas sólo porque había dado por sentado que la regla se aplicaría a todos cuando Vagnarov les habló de ella. Sintió la mano de Lezander apretar su hombro. Calypso dijo en voz baja:

― No te preocupes Orión, recapacitará. Difícilmente es tu culpa, todos nosotros llegamos a la misma conclusión errónea y ni siquiera sabemos cuándo se hizo el cambio, pudo haber sido hecho hace poco tiempo.

Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y una de prefecto de Slytherin los acompañó a sus habitaciones de huéspedes en las mazmorras.

Mientras Krum y los otros chicos de la delegación organizaban afanosamente sus ropas, Orión echó hechizos silenciadores a su alrededor y tiró de Lezander para que se sentara en su cama. Nadie les prestó mucha atención, habían sido muy abiertos acerca de su relación en Durmstrang y eran una de las parejas más estables de la escuela.

― ¿Qué te preocupa, Lez? ― Preguntó con preocupación Orión. ― Has estado muy tranquilo desde que llegamos a Hogwarts.

Lezander lo miró con recelo y respondió.

― Orión, soy un vampiro en una escuela de la luz. ¿Siquiera has considerado eso? ―Las cejas de Orión se dispararon hacia arriba y dijo avergonzadamente:

― Lo siento, Lez. Ni siquiera me pasó por la cabeza. ¿Crees que alguien vaya a causarte algún… err… problema? ― Lezander se encogió de hombros y dijo con indiferencia:

―Puedo manejar las quejas de alguien. ― Orión agarró la mano de Lezander y dijo fieramente.

― ¡Y yo hechizar a cualquiera que se atreva a decirte algo irrespetuoso!"

― Gracias, mi salvador. ― Se burló Lezander ― Creo que soy mejor protegiéndome a mí mismo, de lo que tú podrías ser defendiéndome. Sabes que soy más fuerte que tú. ― Orión resopló.

― Físicamente, sí, pero soy perversamente bueno en hechizos oscuros.

― Así soy yo. ― Se jactó Lezander. Orión sonrió.

― Nunca tan bueno como yo. ¿Quién te venció en el Torneo de Duelo, eh?

― Mocoso vanidoso. ― Respondió Lezander con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego se puso serio y dijo: ― Realmente no esperaba muchos problemas. Ninguno de nuestros compañeros va a decir que soy un vampiro, el director Vagnarov se aseguró de eso y él me dijo que se mantendría en secreto. Ni siquiera Dumbledore sabe.

Orión lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y luego sonrió amablemente.

― ¿Nuestro director está burlando a Dumbledore?

― Creo que sí. ― Respondió Lezander con una sonrisa.

― Pero ¿realmente sería tan malo si Dumbledore se entera? ― Indagó Orión preguntándose lo que el viejo excéntrico podría hacer con su novio. Lezander levantó de la cama para pasearse en frente de él.

― Por supuesto que lo sería, él es un mago luminoso de cabo a rabo y nunca en su vida hizo campaña por los derechos de cualquier criatura oscura.

Orión frunció el ceño y dijo:

― Pero creo que no tiene prejuicios contra los hombres lobo. Aunque creo que es por su propio interés, no por ninguna razón ideológica real. ― Lezander lo miró y resopló.

― Por supuesto que es porque le conviene. Los hombres lobo pueden ser influidos en la guerra y él los quiere de su lado. Los vampiros somos mucho más independientes, y con toda franqueza, mucho más peligrosos y valiosos en combate. Dumbledore sabe perfectamente bien que no vamos a estar de su lado, el lado de la luz siempre nos ha mostrado su desprecio. Ellos fueron los que cazaron a algunos de nuestros clanes hasta la extinción. Si alguna vez sospecha que soy un vampiro que podría pedir mi expulsión de la escuela o lo que es peor aún; podría tratar de manipularme.

― La expulsión podría ser un problema, pero Dumbledore no podría manipularte para que hagas algo que no quieras hacer, Lezander. ― Dijo Orión con severidad. ― Él no es omnisciente, tú lo sabes. Por el amor de Mordred, en una batalla de ingenio y voluntad creo que tú saldrías victorioso. Y tienes el apoyo del Maestro Vagnarov. Si él te apoya en su contra, estoy seguro de que tiene suficiente influencia política para evitar que Dumbledore te patee fuera de Hogwarts, si alguna vez se enterara. ― Lezander se sentó a su lado y le dijo en voz baja:

―Yo sé que tengo el apoyo del Maestro Vagnarov, por eso vine, porque él se negó rotundamente a privarme de la experiencia sólo por el fanatismo de los magos de luz. Y mi Padre me quería que viniera también, para enseñarle a los magos luminosos que pueden tener una criatura oscura que tanto desprecian justo debajo de su nariz y ellos seguirán sin enterarse.

― No sabía que habías llegado a contemplar no venir a Hogwarts. ― Susurró Orión bajando la mirada al piso. ― Realmente soy un pésimo novio ¿no? Siempre te llevo mis problemas, pero ni siquiera noté que estabas pasando por toda esta mierda.

Lezander levantó la barbilla de Orión y le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa:

― Me gusta cuando vienes a mí con tus problemas. No vuelvas a dudar de eso. Y fue mi culpa que no lo supieras. Tenías tantas cosas en tu mente, que no quería añadir algo más.

Orión lo besó suavemente y respondió contra los labios de Lezander mientras miraba a sus ojos azul pálido.

―Quiero que me digas tus problemas también. No vuelvas a preocuparte acerca de cuanto tengo en mi mente, eres una prioridad para mí y quiero apoyarte tanto como tú me apoyas a mí. ― Lezander lo besó gentilmente mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello, rompieron el amable beso y Lezander sonrió con picardía.

― Gracias, creo que algunas de mis preocupaciones ya se han esfumado. ― Orión le dio una palmada en el brazo y le dijo:

― Idiota, me gustaría que mis besos hicieran el truco. Entonces estaría todo el tiempo besándote sin sentido.

― ¿Tú, besarme sin sentido? ― Cuestionó Lezander con una ceja arqueada ― Creo que yo soy el que te besa hasta que tu mente se entumece en esta relación. ― Orión se rio entre dientes antes de ponerse serio.

― ¿De verdad crees que Dumbledore podría averiguarlo?

― No lo sé. Si compitiera quizás lo haría. Podría sospechar de mi falta de lesiones y fuerza física. ― Contestó Lezander seriamente. ― Es por eso que no presentaré mi nombre.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Eso no es justo para ti! ― Espetó Orión Indignado.

― Sé que no es, pero es un pequeño precio a pagar para permanecer en las sombras. ― replicó Lezander con calma. Orión suspiró con resignación.

― Supongo que tienes razón. Pero, ¿por qué viniste entonces? Si ya sabías desde el principio que no participarías en el Torneo ¿por qué dejaste Durmstrang? ― Lezander rodó los ojos.

― Para estar contigo, por supuesto. ― Orión sonrió cálidamente y Lezander continuó con un brillo travieso en sus ojos. ― Y también para ver lo que otras escuelas de magia tienen para ofrecer. He oído ladrar constantemente a Kara acerca de cómo de exquisitos son los chicos Beauxbatons ¿por qué habría de privarme del placer de verlos? ¿O tal vez tomar muestras de ellos? ― Orión se abalanzó sobre Lezander y lo inmovilizó en la cama.

― ¡Imbécil! Y yo aquí pensando en lo maravilloso que eres. ― Le sonrió a Lezander y dijo: ― He visto algunos chicos interesantes también, ¿sabes? Hay uno alto Hufflepuff en particular con un cuerpo tonificado y sorprendente sonrisa….

No pudo terminar la frase cuando Lezander abruptamente revirtió las posiciones y lo besó agresivamente. Y Orión admitió alegremente que su mente no se adormecía en esas maravillosas ocasiones.

El siguiente día era sábado y Orión y el resto de la delegación de Durmstrang, con la excepción de Lezander, presentaron sus nombres en la mañana. Apenas habían llegado cuando los gemelos Weasley salieron por la puerta riéndose las ridículamente largas barbas de cada uno. El Inepto Bufón Rojo, como Orión había decidido llamar a Ronald Weasley, frunció el ceño cuando entraron. Lo escuchó burlarse de él burlándose de su padre, pero Lezander lo había obligado a caminar ignorando las burlas.

Draco todavía le estaba dando el tratamiento del silencio, pero Blaise y Millicent parecían estar hartos de su actitud y había llevado a Lezander, Orión y Calypso a un recorrido por el castillo y los terrenos.

Hacía un día muy agradable y Orión tenía un montón de munición para sus disputas verbales después de ver el Bufón babeando tras una hermosa chica Beauxbatons que parecía atraer a un buen montón de chicos. Orión estaba bastante seguro de que ella debía de tener un poco de sangre veela para conseguir semejante reacción sin sentido de la mitad masculina de la población, mientras que recibía miradas enojadas y airadas de la mitad femenina.

Vagnarov los llamó al barco para tener las últimas palabras con ellos antes de la fiesta de Halloween y el anuncio de los Campeones. Entraron en el Gran Salón, caminando detrás Vagnarov en una disciplinada formación, mostrando con orgullo sus uniformes. Cuando entraron a la luz de las velas el Gran Salón estaba casi lleno. El cáliz de fuego había sido movido; ahora estaba de pie delante de la silla de Dumbledore en la mesa de los profesores.

Se sentaron a la mesa de Slytherin y todo el mundo parecía estar comiendo a toda prisa, como si todos decidieran que mientras más pronto terminaran con eso, más pronto sabrían quiénes eran los campeones. Draco ignoró completamente Orión y se concentró en destripar su filete mignon. Después de varios intentos para hablar con él durante todo el día, Orión finalmente se había dado por vencido y se contentó con simplemente ignorarlo hasta que terminara con su rabieta.

Por fin, la fiesta terminó y los platos de oro volvieron a su estado original, impecable; hubo un fuerte ascenso en el nivel de ruido de la sala, que se extinguió casi al instante cuando Dumbledore se puso de pie. A cada lado de él, el Maestro Vagnarov y Madame Maxime parecían tan tensos y expectantes como cualquiera. Ludo Bagman estaba radiante, guiñando el ojo a varios estudiantes. Crouch, sin embargo, parecía bastante desinteresado, casi aburrido.

―Bueno, la copa está casi lista para tomar su decisión. ― dijo Dumbledore. ― Estimo que requiere un minuto más. Ahora, cuando nombremos a los campeones, les pediré que por favor pasen al frente de la sala, caminen por la mesa de profesores y pasen a la siguiente cámara. ― Señaló una puerta detrás de la mesa de profesores. ― Donde recibirán sus primeras instrucciones.

Sacó su varita e hizo un amplio movimiento con ella; a un tiempo, todas las velas, excepto los que están dentro de las calabazas talladas, se extinguieron, sumergiéndolos en la penumbra. El cáliz de fuego ahora brillaba con más intensidad que cualquier cosa en todo el Hall, el brillante blanco-azulado de las llamas resultaba casi dolorosos en los ojos. Todo el mundo miraba, esperaba…. Unas pocas personas comprobaron sus relojes….

― En cualquier momento. ― Calypso susurró junto a Orión. Orión se giró hacia Krum y le ofreció su mano mientras decía:

― Buena suerte, Viktor. ― Viktor le estrechó la mano y respondió:

― Grracias, buena suerrte parra ti también. Dejemos que gane el mejorr mago.

― O bruja. ― añadió Orión dándole a Calypso un abrazo alentador. Calypso le sonrió, pero parecía ser un manojo de nervios.

Las llamas en el interior de la copa se volvieron repentinamente rojas. Las chispas comenzaron a salir de ella. Un momento después, una lengua de fuego disparó al aire, un pedazo de pergamino chamuscado que revoloteó fuera de él, toda la habitación se quedó sin aliento. Dumbledore cogió el trozo de pergamino y lo sostuvo con el brazo extendido, para poder leerlo a la luz de las llamas, que habían vuelto a ser azul-blanco.

― El campeón de Beauxbatons. ― leyó con voz fuerte y clara. ― ¡Es Fleur Delacour!

Hubo aplausos fuertes de muchos chicos y algunos silbidos. El bufón aplaudía locamente mientras plantaba una sonrisa tonta en su cara. Algunas de las chicas de Beauxbatons rompieron en sollozos cuando la chica que parecía una Veela se puso de pie con gracia, sacudió hacia atrás su cabello rubio-plateado y caminó entre las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

Cuando Fleur Delacour había desapareció en la siguiente habitación, se hizo el silencio de nuevo, pero esta vez fue un silencio tan tenso que la excitación casi podía saborearse.

Y el Cáliz de Fuego se puso rojo, una vez más; las chispas volvieron a saltar de él, la lengua de fuego se disparó alta en el aire y de su punta, Dumbledore sacó otro trozo de pergamino.

― El campeón de Hogwarts. ― Anunció ― ¡Es Cedric Diggory!

El alboroto en la mesa de Hufflepuff fue demasiado grande. Todos y cada uno de los Hufflepuff habían saltado a sus pies, gritando y pateado cuando Cedric se encaminó entre ellos sonriendo ampliamente y se dirigió a la cámara detrás de la mesa de profesores.

Los Gryffindor parecían hoscos y no aplaudieron. Orión vio una chica de cabello alborotado aplaudiendo ávidamente entre ellos. El bufón rojo parecía estar lanzándole miradas, pero ella lo ignoró por completo y consiguió que algunos de los que la rodeaban a aplaudieran también. Krum se giró a Blaise y le preguntó

― ¿Quién es ella?

― Ah, esa es Granger. ― Respondió Blaise con calma. Orión arqueó una ceja.

― ¿La hija de muggles muy inteligente? ― Draco resopló y malhumorado le dijo a nadie en particular:

― Más bien como la entrometida-insoportable-sabelotodo-sangre-sucia. ― Krum le lanzó una mirada y Orión ignorado a Draco y preguntó con curiosidad:

― ¿No se lleva bien con los idiotas Weasley? ― Blaise sonrió.

― Con ninguno en absoluto. Me atrevo a decir que tiene más sentido que cualquier otro Gryffindor que haya conocido. Ellos se han odiado entre sí desde el primer año cuando la Comadreja se burló de ella por ser un molesto ratón de biblioteca. De todos modos, cualquier persona es un ratón de biblioteca en comparación a ese imbécil.

― ¿Quiénes son sus amigos? ― Preguntó Orión y Draco le lanzó una mirada.

― Ella se lleva medianamente bien con los Gryffindor, excepto con los compañeros de la comadreja. Pero tiene más amigos en Ravenclaw aunque parece pasar gran parte de su tiempo ayudando a Longbottom después de clase o en la biblioteca. ― Respondió Blaise.

Longbottom… Neville… recordó Orión. Rápidamente le pidió a Blaise que le indicara dónde estaba y vio a un callado y nervioso chico sentado al lado de Granger. _Así que posiblemente sea el otro… si mis sospechas son correctas…._ Draco interrumpió sus cavilaciones cuando preguntó sarcásticamente:

― ¿Qué? ¿Ahora estás interesado en sangres sucias? ¿No eres lo suficientemente feliz con tu mestizo? ― Lezander se puso rígido a su lado y Orión se giró airadamente hacia Draco y siseó furiosamente:

― ¡No te atrevas a insultar a mi novio, Draco! No sé qué estaca tengas en tu…. ― Sus palabras de furia fueron interrumpidas cuando Dumbledore llamó en voz alta:

― Y el campeón de Durmstrang es Orión Sirius Black.

Los estudiantes de todas las mesas, excepto la de Slytherin, parecieron congelarse. Krum le dio una palmada en la espalda y lo felicitó. Lezander le dedicó una sonrisa orgullosa y Calypso chilló de emoción y lo abrazó fuerte mientras que algunos Slytherin y sus compañeros de Durmstrang aplaudían ruidosamente y vitoreaban por él.

Orión enderezó la espalda y al pasar a lo largo de las mesas oyó murmullos de temor: "El hijo de Sirius Black… Mortífagos… merecía el beso… el asesino… traidor de los Potter… es tan oscuro como él…."

No dejó que nada de eso le molestara y simplemente sonrió a algunos de los estudiantes mientras caminaba con confianza a lo largo de las mesas. Al pasar junto a la mesa de profesores los entrecerrados ojos azules de Dumbledore lo y Snape lo miró como si fuera un gusarajo bajo su zapato. Orión sonrió desagradablemente a los dos y continuó hacia su director. Vagnarov parecía muy contento y le dijo en voz baja:

― Bien hecho, Orión. Estoy seguro de que vas a enorgullecer a Durmstrang. ― Orión le sonrió y dijo:

― Gracias director, voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

Vagnarov le dio una palmada en la espalda y Orión bajó las escaleras hacia la cámara en la que los otros campeones estaban esperando.

Se encontró en una habitación pequeña tapizada con retratos de brujas y magos y llena con copas y premios. Un atractivo fuego estaba rugiendo en la chimenea al otro lado de la habitación. Cedric Diggory y Fleur Delacour estaban reunidos alrededor del fuego. Cedric estaba de pie con las manos detrás de la espalda, mirando el fuego. Fleur Delacour miró a su alrededor cuando Orión entró y echó hacia atrás su cabello largo y plateado.

― ¿Egues el campeón de Durmstrang? ― dijo ella. ― Estaba seguga de que Kgrum seguía el elegido. ― Orión la miró y dijo con calma:

― No, al final fui yo. ― Sonrió encantadoramente hacia ella pensando con diversión que podía utilizar algunas de las maneras encantadoras de Lez para congraciarse con el Veela. Seguramente podría ser útil tener aliados en el torneo. Le tomó la mano para colocar un galante beso en ella y dijo: ― Orión Black, encantado de conocerte.

Fleur lo miró con una ceja levantada pálida y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida.

― Fleur Delacour, encantada.

Orión se rió entre dientes; un uso irónico de la palabra para una Veela. Se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a Cedric quien estaba mirándolo. Cedric le estrechó la mano mientras decía:

― Cedric Diggory, encantado de conocerte.

― Igualmente. ― Respondió Orión. ― Tú eres el buscador de Hufflepuff ¿verdad? ― Cedric se sobresaltó y Orión añadió: ― He oído que eres bastante bueno. A mí también me gusta el quiditch y también prefiero jugar como buscador. ― Cedric le sonrió y respondió:

― Sí, lo soy. Deberíamos jugar un partido uno de estos días. ― Orión asintió y dijo:

― Eso sería divertido.

Los tres se sorprendieron cuando oyeron fuertes ruidos provenientes de la puerta. Parecía como si el gran salón estuviera alborotado. Curioso, teniendo en cuenta que había estado absolutamente silencioso hace un momento.

Oyeron pasos inciertos y un nervioso niño salió de las escaleras y los miró con una triste expresión en su rostro. Orión lo reconoció, pero estaba completamente perdido ante la razón por la que estaba ahí. Fleur miró al muchacho y le preguntó con impaciencia:

― ¿Qué es? ¿Nos quieguen de vuelta en el Salón? ― Él movió los pies y tartamudeó.

― N-no. Y-yo soy…. ― Tragó saliva pareciendo incapaz de pronunciar cualquier otra palabra. El pobre muchacho aparentaba estar al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

Fleur tenía una mirada exasperada en su cara y Cedric simplemente esperó a que el chico dijera algo más. Luego hubo un sonido de pies corriendo y Ludo Bagman entró en la habitación. Tomó al chico por el brazo y lo condujo hacia adelante.

― ¡Extraordinario! ― Bagman murmuró. ― ¡Absolutamente extraordinario! Caballeros… dama. ― Añadió acercándose a la chimenea para hacerles frente. ― ¿Puedo presentarles, por increíble que pueda parecer, al cuarto campeón de los Tres Magos? ― Sonrió como si estuviera disfrutando de un gran espectáculo y dijo mientras empujaba al chico al frente. ― ¡Neville Longbottom!

i Aunque en México (no sé en el resto de Latinoamérica) la palabra "Maestro" se usa de forma más informal que "Profesor" en realidad un Maestro tiene un grado más alto en la escala académica. Es decir: Cualquier Licenciado puede ser un profesor, pero un maestro implica que tiene una o varias Maestrías, el título lo pone directamente debajo de un Doctor.


End file.
